iChange my Fate
by Haiuuga
Summary: I hope you like this, its a work in progress and I want your honest Opinions


_**Bushwell Academy Science Lab 3 Years later**_

" " Talking

( ) Changes

_**" " Thinking**_

(Warning this story contains Yuri girl on girl and Vampire Impulses)

Read and enjoy plz

"Carly are you sure that this is right?" Sam asked holding Carly's hand

"I know it seems wrong but we have to do this." Carly said holding Sam's hand as she slipped down a air vent

"Freddie come in we're in the Lab." Sam said her Com-Link on line

"Good do you see a Black Vile?" Freddie asked

"I do its behind a Red Laser Field." Sam said

"Damn I was afraid of that it seems we have to use the S.D." Freddie said distress in his voice

"We've never tested the S.D." Carly said

_**(S.D System Destroyer destroys all alarm systems)**_

"Its set ready Freddie?" Carly asked

"Activating S.D." Freddie said flipping a switch

_**(Small explosion as all Systems shut off)**_

"We have the Vile." Sam said grabbing the Vile

"Good get outta there the S.D only shorted it out for a few minutes, once you're out get back here on the double." Freddie said

"Roger that." Sam said climbing back up the vent an closing it after Carly climbed in

"We're here Freddie-Boo." Carly said handing Freddie the Black Vile

"My sweet Carly you did wonderful today." Hugging Carly

"Thanks Baby-Boo." Carly said

_**(Phone rings Spencer calling from Port 18 in Alaska)**_

"Hey Spence." Carly said answering her phone

"Hey Kiddo I have good news." Spencer said

"What's up?" Carly asked

"I'm coming home in 3 months." Spencer said

"That's amazing it's been 3 years since I saw you." Carly said smiling

"I know kiddo I miss you and tell Freddie I said Hi." Spencer said

"I will Ashley misses you too she was so worried when you deployed." Carly said

"Tell her I'll be home soon." Spencer said

"I will I love you Spencer." Carly said

"Love you too kid I gotta go Dad's Sub pulled up he needs me." Spencer said

"Bye Spence see you soon." Carly said closing her cell phone

"Sam." Freddie said

"Yea Honey?" Sam asked looking at Freddie

"Will you marry me?" Freddie asked on 1 knee a 12 Karat Diamond Ring

"Yes I will!" Sam yelled out in joy taking the Ring

"I love you Samantha Puckett." Freddie said kissing Sam on the lips

"I love you Freddie Benson." Sam said kissing Freddie deeply

"Awe, so cute!" Carly exclaimed

**(3 Months later Spencer's ship the **_**Arch-Angel**_** rises an her docks in the port)**

"Spencer!" Carly cried hugging Spencer

"Hey lil sis!" Spencer exclaimed smiling hugging Carly

"Hey Spencer." Sam said holding Freddie's hand

"Hey Sam" Spencer said

"When do we tell Spencer?" Freddie whispered into Sam's ear

"What goes on?" Spencer asked

"Not much you?" Freddie asked trying to act casual

"Not much." Spencer said

"Worlds at war endless bloodshed, tears for the fallen and hurt for those lost in the shadows. Our hopes an dreams endless an full of despair, only to the outside world are we sane; but inside we are lost without hope like dust in the wind. Freedom? At what price our Men and Women die for little to nothing on their paycheck; if that at all lost to war endless is our fight rage and pain only to die again and again?" Carly said

"Amen." Sam said

"Let's go home." Carly said getting on her Motorcycle

"Yes lets." Spencer said walking over to his 4 door Sedan

**(Bushwell Plaza Appt 803 upstairs in the iCarly Studio)**

"Spencer Freddie and I have something to tell you." Sam said

"Sam and I are married." Freddie said showing the rings

"I'm happy you 2 are happy together." Spencer said hugging Sam and Freddie

"So are we." Sam & Freddie said hugging Spencer back

**(Spencer left to the Coffee Shop across the street)**

"Hey Carly." Sam said

"Yea Sam?" Carly asked

"This." Sam said kissing Carly on the lips holding her close

"Wow...I don't know what to say to that." Carly said blushing

"You taste good Carly." Sam said licking her lips

"So do you baby-boo." Carly said kissing Sam again pulling her bottom lip as she pulled away

"Your my naughty angel Carly." Sam said sliding her hands down Carly's side

"And your mine." Carly moaned lightly

**(Freddie joins Spencer at the Coffee Shop)**

"Hey Spence." Freddie said sittin next to Spencer

"Hey Fredo." Spencer said

"Can I ask you something?" Freddie asked

"Sure." Spencer said sipping his coffee

"Before I left the iCarly Studio I saw Sam and Carly kissing an moaning what does that mean to you?" Freddie asked

"It means there Bi-Sexual and like each other more than just friends." Spencer said

"Oh." Freddie said "Hey Jake 1 coffee strong black no sugar." He added

"Comin right up Freddie." Jake said making Freddie's coffee

"Thanks." Freddie said as Jake handed him is Coffee

"Your welcome bro." Jake said walking off

"So Bi meaning they like both boys an girls right?" Freddie asked

"That's correct." Spencer said

"Hm nice to know I can maybe use this to my advantage." Freddie said

"OK." Spencer said

"I'm headed home see you later." Freddie said taking his Coffee and walked out of the Coffee Shop

**(Freddie's Home/Operation's Lab)**

_**"Now that I know they are Bi I can get the DNA samples for my experiments I need Female Semen for the test trials" **_Freddie thought to himself as he messed with Jars an Vials _**"That Black Vial they retrieved for me was the final component for the Trial I was conducting, now all I need is a little of there Semen an I will have completed the Trials"**_

**(iCarly Studio)**

"Oh God that felt good." Sam moaned as Carly licked the cum off her cheek

_**"Sam's body is ready for it but she isn't sure." **_Carly thought _**"I'm more than ready for it I want her body so bad but she isn't ready I'll wait for a while"**_

**(Someone knocks on Carly's door)**

"Cream dounuts." A man said

"One minute." Sam said getting dressed

**(Freddie sneaks in an collects Carly an Sam's semen and disappears)**

"Yay Donuts." Carly said as Sam walked back over to her

"Your so cute Carly." Sam said kissing Carly

"So are you Sam." Carly said returning Sam's kiss with her own

"Aww thanks' honey." Sam said blushing

"Your welcome baby." Carly said

**(Freddie's Base of Operations)**

"Perfect this will complete the Trials an my Experiments will be alive soon my dear soon you'll be alive." Freddie said looking at a jar

**(iCarly Studio)**

"Cream filled Donuts my fave." Sam said licking her lips

"Oh baby you know your my fave." Carly said smiling

"Oh your too sweet." Sam said blushing again

(**Spencer walks into the room)**

"Have either of you seen Freddie?" Spencer asked

"No we haven't seen him since he left." Carly and Sam said

"OK well when you see him, tell him XR-12." Spencer said leaving

"OK I will." Sam said

"Thanks." Spencer said disappearing

"Your welcome." Carly said her eyes turning Blood Red

"Its time?" Sam asked

"Yes Sam, it's time to feed again." Carly said her fangs showing

**(8 Hours later)**

"That felt good." Sam said licking her bloody lips

"Yes it did." Carly said her eyes normal again

**(Freddie walks in wearing a Black Suit with Black Shoes and a Tie)**

"You look sharp Freddie where you going?" Sam asked

"Commander Rayner asked me to come to a meeting in Washington." Freddie said

"Cool I hope you have fun an be safe." Sam said kissing Freddie on the lips.

"I'll miss you baby-boo." Freddie said returning Sam's kiss with his own

"I'll miss you too Honey-Bear." Sam said smiling

"You two are so cute together." Carly said smiling deeply

"Thanks." Sam & Freddie said

"Your welcome." Carly said putting on a Black Jacket

**(Seattle Airport Gate 17-D)**

"Miss you baby-boo." Sam said

"Miss you too honey-pie." Freddie said

"Plane 12 to Washington D.C is now ready to take off." A lady on P.A said

"That's me." Freddie said

"Be safe Baby I'll pray for you every night." Sam said

"I'll call once I land I promise." Freddie said entering the plane

"Hey, Carly-Boo." A female voice said

"Amita is that you?" Carly asked

"Yep its been a while boo I missed you." Amita said

"I missed you too how'd you know where I was?" Carly asked hugging Amita

"You remember Alicia your Ex my GF she called me and told me you were here." Amita said holding Carly's hand

"Oh yea, how is she? I haven't seen her since spring break that day we broke up. Man I feel bad for breaking up with her." Carly said _**"I remember what I must do but first I need to get Alicia and retrieve my Vile"**_

"She's doin good she misses you." Amita said

"Aww I miss her too." Carly said

**(Sam wanders off to the Food Bar in the Air-Port unbeknownst to Carly & Amita)**

"She's comin by later maybe you could come visit." Amita said kissing Carly on the lips

"I will come over later." Carly said

"Sweet I have to go for now here's my address." Amita said handing Carly a paper

"It was great seeing you again Amita." Carly said

"Same to you, Honey-Pie." Amita said disappearing into the busy Air-Port Terminal

"This is good Chicken." Sam said eating a chicken wing

"Sam where did you get that chicken?" Carly asked

"From that food court over there." Sam said pointing at the Food Court

"Oh OK." Carly said putting on a pair of black sunglasses

"Yea I'm gonna go before the fire fight starts." Sam said disappearing

"She is acting strange." Carly said to herself loading her 45 caliber

**(10 minutes of shooting later Carly limps away bleeding from the shoulder and chest)**

"Damn them they broke my sunglasses." Carly said holding her bleeding shoulder

"Carly are you OK?" A voice yelled running over to Carly

"I was shot someone was gunning for me and they got me." Carly said in pain

"Damn it how many times?" Nevel asked

"2 to the chest 1 to my left shoulder." Carly said falling to her knee's

"You need medical help A.S.A.P" Nevel said helping Carly stand up

"My Motorcycle is in the parking lot." Carly said leaning against Nevel's side

**(Airport Parking Lot)**

"I see you Motorcycle I'll get it." Nevel said running towards Carly's Motorcycle and getting blown up as he started it

"N-Nevel..?" Carly asked as Nevel's head landed before her

"Oh my, God!" Some random person yelled

"Their back...Damn you SA!" Carly yelled

**(SA Headquarters)**

"Perfect Nevel Papperman is dead that only leaves's Carly Shay to deal with." A woman said

"Madam Council we have news from our Troops in Washington." A woman said

"What is it?" Madam Council asked

"We located the last of the enemy insurgent's" Mandy said

"Good send The Dogz to dispose of them" Madam Council said

"Roger that." Mandy said walking off

"Soon you will pay for you disobedience you scum-bags." Madam Council said looking out a window

**(Phone rings Carly anwsers)**

"Madam Council..." Carly said her mood annoyed

"Master Carly I know you said not to call but..." Madam Council trailed as Carly cut her off

"You killed Nevel you piece of shit. My agents will be there shortly to place you under arrest in the event you resist I will personally kill you because Nevel didn't deserve this." Carly started "Nor did all those innocent people in the airport that your men killed, you know better that anyone that I never give up without a fight and for that you will die or spend life in prison either works for me."

"M-Master I..."Madam Council said as Carly hung up

"You shit bag I hope you rot in hell for all eternity." Carly said

"Night Shade." Carly said

"Madam. Is it time?" Night Shade asked appearing beside Carly

"Yes it's time." Carly said

"This outta be fun." Night Shade said disappearing

"Tear her to bits." Carly said smirking

**(SA Headquaters)**

"Madam Council-Chan come out wherever you are." Night Shade said dragging his sword along the ground

"Who are you?" Madam Council yelled over the P.A System

"My name is Night Shade and I answer to no one." Night Shade said smiling

"What is it you want?" Madam Council asked fearful

"I want you head, is that to much to ask for?" Night Shade asked

"Why me? What did I do to you?" Madam Council asked fear in her eyes

"You messed with my friend's. And you hurt someone, very dear to me so I have to kill you now. Come out and I'll make itr quick." Night Shade said smirking

"You'll never find me." Madam Council said shutting off the power

"Madam Council your pissin me off." Night Shade said

"Your a fool." Madan Council said

"You know my name means Night Hunter. No matter where you go light or dark I can find you." Night Shade said sheathing his sword and drawing his gun's

"Oh dear..." Madam Council said falling back

"Yes Madam Council your end is coming soon." Night Shade said walking silently in the hallways

"What do you think will happen to you once you kill me?" Madam Council asked

"I'll walk away untouched. And if anyone comes after me I'll kill em." Night Shade said

"You seem so sure." Madam Council said smirking

"I know for a fact your weak and afraid." Night Shade said shooting a bullet into the room directally in front of him hitting Madam Counsil in the shoulder

"Damn you bastard!" Madam Council holding her shoulder

"Your making this to easy! Give me a challenge your pathetic." Night Shade said

"You don't get it do you once I die, this whole bulding will go up in flames." Madam Council said

"I'm no fool I read the bulding layout's thats why I'm wearing a fireproof suit and a Blood Mask you can't stop me no matter what you'll be the only one who dies." Night Shade said smiling

"Your not human are you?" Madam Council asked

"Just now putting the pieces together Hun?" Night Shade asked shooting another shot into Madam Council's body

"What are you?" Madam Council asked

"I'm a Were-Demon!" Night Shade said placing the gun to Madam Council's head and pulling the trigger

"Were-Demon..." Madam Council said collasping to the floor dead

"It's done." Night Shade said walking off as the bulding exploded

_**(Fire and Rescue arive and put out the fire)**_

"God that woman was a chatterbox." Night Shade said walking into Carly's appartment

"Hello Night Shade, how are you?" Spencer asked hugging Night Shade

"I'm good, how are you?" Night Shade asked hugging Spencer back

"I'm doing alright I got back a few days ago." Spencer said

"Nice man you like being on land again?" Night Shade asked as Carly and Sam cam down stairs

"It feels good to walk on land again." Spencer said handing Night Shade a beer

"Thanks." Night Shade said opening the beer

"Your welcome." Spencer said

_**"So much has changed in 12 years since I've been gone. Spencer was in a submarine 60,000 feet underground. Carly and Sam are married its been 12 years since Marissa died in that fire and Carly's grandfather died as well" **_Night Shade thought to himself _**"But I also know that fire wasn't and "Accident" Someone killed them for some reason I dunno what yet I'll investigate tonight after everyone is asleep and I'll be back before they wake up"**_

"Hey Spence." Sam said

"Whats up kiddo?" Spencer asked

"Have you seen Freddie?" Sam asked

"Here I am." Freddie said walking into the room a sword on his back

"A Zambato cool. I prefer the Katana myself." Night Shade said standing up

"You must me Night Shade son of the the Infamous Thunder Shade." Freddie said holding out his hand

"That's right. Your Freddie Benson son of the deceased Marissa Benson." Night Shade said shaking Freddie's hand _**"How does he know my father I never mentioned him before"**_

"That's right" Freddie said sitting down

"I'm sorry for your loss." Night Shade said

"Its okay they say the fire might have been an accident." Freddie said

"I know but something isn't right about it." Night Shade said sitting down

"Nobody has any leads." Freddie said opening a beer

_**"They have leads they know whats up with the string of "Accidental" Fires and I'll find out who and why." **_Night Shade thought


End file.
